It Is You
by tocilar
Summary: Loki and Vör have always been close to one another despite she is a goddess raised among the common class. What happens when the two Aesir begin to feel more than just friendship for one another and go at lengths to hide it from the other?
1. Chapter 1

**It Is You**

**Summary:** Loki and Vör have always been close to one another despite she is a goddess raised among the common class. What happens when the two Aesir begin to feel more than just friendship for one another and go at lengths to hide it from the other?

**Rating:** M for adult situations, language and later chapters.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Adventure.

**Author's Note:** Took up a kink from lokikinks tumblr and have been meaning to get this up for ages for the poor lovely who requested it. It is multi-chaptered and I wrote this chapter in a record breaking two hours! Go me! Quickest but best first chapter I've ever managed to slug out.

Don't forget to hit that ever so nicely placed review button at the bottom when you're finished. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor or anything else recognized. Includes original ideas, retold mythology and comic/movie marvel verse. Loki does not belong to me, nor do any other Norse Mythology or Marvel Universe characters. All original characters within this fanfiction- they do. No profit is made from this fanfiction, it is for practice and entertain value only. I only own the characterization of some of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

They had always been as thick as thieves. From the time when he'd caught her playing a prank on his brother, they had been truly inseparable. If one was sick, the other would sit by their bed until they were better. They gathered many a broken bones and scraps in their childhood from all their mischievous deeds; from the cutting of Sif's hair to the time when they'd let loose the All-Father's prized steed and even playing a trick or three on the Valkyrie maidens.

Loki, prince of Asgard, son of the All-Mother, god of lies and mischief and Vör, the lesser goddess of contracts, faith and wisdom couldn't have been more different and yet so close to the other. They were of different stations but that did not stop the young prince from keeping his only true friend close to his side whenever possible.

We begin our tale on a warm, spring evening during a great feast to welcome back the return of those who were taking prisoner during the attack of dark elves.

Loki had always disliked the things; feasts, that is. He found them to be nothing but a place for the more showboating of their kind to act better than they were. And it was for those very reasons that he always tried avoiding them. He would make an appearance at the beginning and then slink away for most of it. It was the one place in which he was unable to bring Vör and therefore he had no one of particular interest to speak with.

Why she was not allowed to attend the feasts had always eluded him but his father had expressly forbidden him to ask why anymore.

Was it because she was not of noble blood like the rest of them? Because she had been raised among the lower classes? Vör was special in herself for she possessed the abilities of a god but had not been raised among them. No, she had learned what it was like to live among the people and listen and work. Loki had always admired her for that fact. She was powerful and yet humble about it all, preferring to live with the couple who had raised her.

As he sat on the balcony railing, Loki sighed and ran a hand down his face wearily before looking out over the metropolis that was Asgard; the golden city.

He would have preferred her company to that of the goddess Freya who spoke of nothing but herself. She was withering, quite quickly actually onto Loki's list of people he wished not to deal with.

Thinking back to Vör, he felt his stomach clench as he remembered how Odin had told him that she was not worthy of his loyalty and he should find another, more "appropriate" maiden to spend his time with.

Loki wanted to snort, again, at the idea of spending his time with a maiden who was appropriate. That was not what he wanted, not who he was. If it were not for Vör's friendship he would be stuck tagging along with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three and he preferred his time among the common people more than his days spent being forced to quite literally eat dirt at the hands of Volstagg and Sif.

"Is everything alright, my lord?"

He startled, having been so lost in thought that he had not heard the person approach behind him. Glancing round, he found the lady Sigyn before him; head angled to the side and gazing at him curiously.

Loki smiled. Sigyn was nice enough and not the worst of company when he needed it at the feasts but he was no fool. She had been coming to see him more often and while he did not mind her pretty face and welcoming arms at times, that was all she was; a willing bed mate.

Vör did not like her and Loki remembered with amusement how his friend had once taken to causing strife for the goddess of fidelity when she had accompanied him to the city one time. Her golden braids had been almost torn from her scalp when she had tried to get the spiders from them.

He pulled himself up from the railing and straightened out his clothing. "Of course it is, my lady. I was merely enjoying the serenity of such a lovely spring night to escape having to participate in a drinking competition with my brother and Volstagg," Loki explained as he strode towards her.

She inclined her head to him and gave him a sweet smile when he stopped before her. "You should have told me you were coming out here. I would have joined you," she said.

He chuckled. "I would have, but you looked as though you were greatly enjoying the goings on too much for even me to drag you away from it." She visibly reddened and he smirked wickedly before bowing playfully and holding out his arm. "Come lady, I believe I did promise you a dance, did I not?"

With that, she took his arm and he guided her back inside.

* * *

><p><em>His hand slid across her belly. A pale, lithe frame pressed to her back as lips caressed her neck playfully, tongue and teeth occasionally joining in to leave marks over her tanned flesh. He was cold against her; his mint breath harsh in her ear as she lay there with one of her hands covering the one resting on her belly. She whimpered as his teeth dug into the skin right over her pulse and her heart pounded like a dance drum in her ears, throat and pelvis.<em>

_He whispered her name in that velvet voice._

Her eyes shot open and searched the dark suddenly as she pushed herself up from the bed. Eyes wide and heart racing, Vör stood with the blanket tight about her naked frame as she looked at the empty bed in shock.

It happened again.

That dream.

That dream involving _him_.

Whining in annoyance, she turned and fell back down onto the bed, tangled in the sheet. For months she had tried anything and everything to rid herself of the accursed dream but nothing worked; no herbs or spell that she was able to make would get rid of it and she had exhausted all her options tonight with that last spell which had been meant to negate any dream.

Huffing as she buried her head into her pillow, she shifted slightly as her body throbbed in response to such thoughts.

A knock startled her and she glanced round at the door. "Yes?" she inquired timidly, hoping that she had not said anything aloud in her sleep and her parents had heard it.

"Is everything alright, Vör?" It was her mother. "You sounded like you were having a bad dream."

"I'm fine, mother. I- I- It was just a nightmare," she replied and felt herself blush deeply. It had been no nightmare, an unwanted dream maybe, but not a nightmare in the least.

"Very well, dear."

She listened as her mother walked off down the hall back to her own room before she relaxed back into her bed as best as she could.

What had come over her?

She was having arousing dreams about her best friend? By the Norns, she had not even thought such a thing before that first night when she had been pounced on out of nowhere by him in her dreams. His hands and lips were always the main focus and Vör felt like throwing herself in front of Róta's spear even months on from that first dream.

If Loki ever found out, she would never be able to look him in the eye again. She was lucky his skill at lying had worn off on her for her lack of sleep had not gone unnoticed by him and she had managed to quell his curiosity by merely telling him it was just a nightmare that was plaguing her.

Since that first dream, she had begun to notice Loki in a very different light and herself for that matter. Where normally she had never worried about her appearance when it came to Loki, now she had started to fret over herself and how she came off.

Vör knew what talk had spread about her and Loki but she had chosen to ignore it, until of course, that damned dream had begun. Now every time someone mentioned it in passing and she caught wind of it, she would blush madly much to her frustration.

Sighing heavily, she wriggled further into the blanket and tried to relax. That was much easier said than it was done.

Thinking back to Loki, she wondered what he would be doing right now. There was a feast at the palace so he was probably dancing with Sigyn, making her laugh and swoon by saying something crafty and intelligent to her that she probably did not even understand but found funny because _he_ had said it.

Vör was no fool. She knew that Loki took Sigyn to his bed. The goddess had been quite vocal and detailed about her first tryst with the prince when Vör had once been in her presence and that of her sister Nanna.

And for some reason, she was jealous of the goddess. Growling, she picked up her pillow and pulled it over her head. This was ridiculous. Loki was her friend and a prince of Asgard. He was far out of her reach and always would be.

* * *

><p>Loki wanted to shrug her arm off his back as he lay on his stomach, facing away from her as she hummed in content. He smothered his groan of annoyance that she had chosen to stay despite his subtle attempts to make her leave.<p>

Her breasts were pressed to his back and her leg thrown over his. Loki should have enjoyed the feel of her against him but tonight he didn't. Tonight he had just wanted to relieve his frustration and then be left alone.

Frowning as she kissed his shoulder and ran her fingers down his arm, Loki rolled his eyes as she spoke: "You are amazing, lover."

They were not lovers. Not in the sense she clearly thought they were. Bed mates, yes. Lovers to the extent where he wanted her to stay, no. Sighing, he pushed himself from the bed, dragging a black sheet with him to wrap about his waist. Loki heard her indignant huff and gave the most devilish of smiles to the wall before picking up a cup of wine from his desk.

He turned to find her tugging her dress on and felt a little relieved that she was going to take her leave now.

"Loki, what am I to you?"

That made him pause. He risked a glance at Sigyn and saw her standing there watching him. Clearing his throat and setting the cup back down, he folded his arms over his chest. "What do you think you are to me?"

The look of shock on her face made him itch to make her leave. "Well- Well, I thought we- we were, you know-"

Loki sighed and shook his head, running his hands through his bedraggled hair. "We are nothing more than bed mates, Sigyn. You are a beautiful woman but I am not looking for a wife," he admitted and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Surely, you did not think I was."

"Your mother said-" she trailed off and he felt like throwing his arms up in air at the mention of his mother in all of this.

"My mother means well in what she might say but what she thinks is very different to what I think and say on the matter of marriage, Sigyn. I am sorry if you thought this was anything more than that, I have never tried to mislead you on the matter."

She scowled suddenly. "Never tried to mislead me?" she shouted and he only just managed to duck the slipper that was thrown at his head. "You have been bringing me to your bed, charming me, wooing me and for what? Fun!"

He lifted one shoulder and nodded. That was his first mistake. The second was that he underestimated just how strong and capable the goddess of fidelity was when it came to fighting.

Loki found himself being shoved back into the desk and the younger goddess standing toe to toe with him, one of his own daggers placed to his throat. Looking between it and the Vanir born goddess, he took hold of her wrist and slowly eased the dagger away from his neck. "Sigyn, you are much younger than I and you have many suitors calling after you that would make for far better husbands than I ever could. I know this and I know you do as well, deep down," he told her softly and saw her frown before her eyes softened.

She retreated and dropped his dagger to the floor, apologising her unnecessary outburst. He held up his hand and moved towards her, retrieving the slipper she had thrown at him with his magic and handing it to her before kissing her on the cheek. "Return to your room Sigyn."

He could still see the hurt in her eyes at the dismissal and he too felt some pain at ridding himself of her company in his bed. Now he only had one other thing to take care of after Sigyn left. Seeing his mother and ending her meddling.

* * *

><p>Frigga was awoken by her Valkyrie guard saying her son was requesting an audience with her. When she came into the main room of the quarters she shared with Odin, Frigga was surprised to find that it was Loki sitting at the table. She had not been expecting Loki of all her sons.<p>

"Loki, my son, what has you coming to me at such an hour?" she inquired, moving to greet him only for him to cast a scornful look at her and she stopped, frowning.

"You told Sigyn I wanted her for a wife, didn't you?"

With a sigh, she eased herself into the chair opposite him, watching as he reclined back, brooding and angry. "And if I did? She is a perfectly respectable woman."

He snorted. "You have not seen Sigyn in the way I have, mother and while yes, she is a perfectly respectable woman, I am not looking for a wife. She and I have already discussed this and I will say this only once mother" he began before leaning forward and pointing a finger at her. "While I love you and would never wish to disappoint you or upset you with my decisions, I do not want a wife and you are to cease putting such ideas into the heads of naive young ladies."

Frigga bristled. "I only want what is best for you."

"Oh truly?" he asked haughtily. "Forgive me mother but last I checked you have not pushed either Thor or Baldur into a marriage and seem quite content with their habit of bedding any willing woman within range, why do you wish to treat me different to them?"

She did not answer and Loki raised one dark eyebrow as she looked away from him. "I want you married because I have already tried to sway both Thor and Baldur into making such a choice only for it to not work out. I believe that Baldur has interest in Sigyn's sister Nanna but Thor I fear will not settle so easily."

"And you think I wish to marry some woman I have little to no interest in?" he inquired, frowning.

"No. You got along well with Sigyn. I thought even if it was a marriage of convenience, that you might be treated a little higher than your brothers for such a wise decision," she told him softly.

Loki sighed heavily, leaning his head in his hands. "Mother, as much as I appreciate your gesture I do not wish to be stuck in a marriage that's love is only one-sided. If I marry, it will be to a woman who I can stand for longer than a dance at a feast or a roll between my sheets."

He glanced up, smirking wickedly in time to see his mother's wide-eyed shock at his words and chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet. "Honestly mother, you have three sons. Surely you cannot be that shy about talking of such things," he teased and saw her give him a hard look before the tiniest smile pulled at her lips.

Loki chuckled and moved around to kiss her on the cheek, murmuring a goodnight before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad this has gotten positive feedback so far, I hope it keeps going as well. Thank you to the three who reviewed :mwauh: and to those who alerted and put it in there favourites.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to drop a review in once you're done. Next update to come: Breathe and then the first chapter of Unconditionally which is a Loki!Sigyn centric story. You can find pictures, graphics and little spoilers on my deviantART (the link to my deviantART is on my profile).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Loki had always enjoyed the company of Vör's parents. They were so humble and never treated him any different to how they would a normal person. When he was there, Loki could forget his station as a prince and all the formality that came with it. Her father Víðarr was a former soldier who was proud that Loki was a more tactics fighter than sheer force stating that while sheer force was not always the way and sometimes his way was not only the better option but also safer. Her mother, Ingrid was a healer for the common people and a wonderful cook as Loki discovered.

He made his way down into the city early, the sun had barely peaked on the horizon and the rest of the palace had still been deep in their slumber from the night's celebrations.

Dressed as simple as possible, he managed to slink his way through the many streets without being noticed too much by the people. When Loki arrived at the farm where Vör and her family lived, he found Víðarr was awake and tending to the animals.

Greeting him with a handshake, Loki felt himself relax greatly as the former soldier began to explain how the farm was fairing.

When he asked if Vör was awake, Víðarr shook his head. "No, poor girl had nightmares again last night. They're getting more frequent they are. I reckon it's got something to do with the Norns meself. They never could leave the common folk alone, could they?" Loki chuckled and shook his head.

"Careful, you wouldn't want them to start plaguing you because you have spoken ill of them," he warned, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of the Norns and their meddling.

Víðarr waved a hand of dismissal at him. "Bah! Those crones could plague me any day if it meant they'd leave me girl be."

"Perhaps they are giving her these nightmares for a reason," he mused. "She has never told me what they're about, has she told you orIngrid?"

The old man shook his head. "No and whenever I ask, she simply says it is her problem to deal with and no one else's."

Loki laughed and shook his head. "That sounds like Vör." He glanced at the house and then back to the old man. "I'll go and wake her; I promised her I'd take her hunting today."

Víðarr chuckled and motioned for him to go. "Careful, you know what she is like without enough sleep."

"Yes, I believe even Fafnir, the dragon, would be less terrifying to deal with than Vör when she is tired," he teased and grinned when the old man roared with laughter.

Once he stepped inside, Loki looked first for Ingrid and was not at all surprised to find her cooking, as she always was. "Loki! How good to see you!" she beamed and he smiled at her and asked if he could take one of the green apples from the dish that rested at her side. "Of course, Vör picked more than enough."

It was not often that Vör did not do anything without purpose and he knew that the reason there was a surplus of apples was because she knew he loved green apples. Picking one out, he said he'd see Ingrid again later before he moved out of the kitchen and into the narrow hallway that separated the sleeping quarters from the main rooms of the farm house.

The nearer he came to the door of Vör's, the more he realized that his palms were beginning to grow damp. Rubbing them on his breeches, he took a bite out of the apple as he knocked on the door and shut his eyes, savouring the flavour of the apple. She knew just when to pick them like always.

He frowned when there was no answer. Usually he only had to knock and she would be at the door in seconds, albeit bedraggled. Glancing over his shoulder to see ifIngridhad followed him, Loki took hold of the handle and gently pushed the door open.

"Vör are you awake?" he asked, stepping in and easing the door shut before turning round.

His whole body froze; his heart stopped beating in his chest and his eyes widened.

Vör most definitely wasn't awake. His eyes moved from the delicate feet up one tanned calf, the other one being lost beneath the blanket, and up over a supple his heart pound faster as his emerald eyes kept going even when the blanket covered her skin near the top of her thigh.

Swallowing the chewed apple pieces, his eyes stopped on where her breasts where just covered and straining against the thin fabric. A shiver made him twitch slightly before his eyes found her face.

Loki had never admitted before that he did think Vör was pretty but in a graceful way as opposed to straight up gorgeous beauty like Freya. From her short blonde hair to the way her nose was shaped. Her lower lip was swollen he noticed, like she'd been biting on it in her sleep. One arm lay to her side and the other over her stomach.

He drew in a deep breath and then smirked as a wicked idea came to mind. Despite he was still a little surprised that she also slept without clothes on, Loki decided he had only one way to wake up such a sleeping beauty and it involved a feather.

Thankfully, Ikol liked staying with Vor at times and his feathers were always spread out around the room. He commandeered one from the bowl she had collected of them on her desk and crept over to the bed.

* * *

><p>Vör felt the lightest of sensations against the sole of her foot and smiled as it tickled her, lifting her foot and rubbing it against the blanket before putting it back down. It came again and she whined, shifting onto her side and tucking her foot beneath the blanket.<p>

Sighing, she buried her head back into her pillow. The same sensation suddenly came to brush against her nose and she swatted it away with her hand. It happened again this time over her lips and she batted it away again, or attempted to.

Turning over so she faced the other way, Vör hoped whatever was trying to wake her would leave her alone. "Go away," she mumbled into her pillow when she felt someone's breath against her shoulder.

She was too tired to get up and see who it was that wished to annoy her awake. Her nerves spiked when whatever it was brushed down along the shell of her ear, finally waking her as it made her shiver uncontrollably. "Alright, look I told you to go away and I meant-" she trailed off as she clambered from the bed, blanket held tightly around her when her eyes landed on Loki crouched at the side of it, a black feather in hand.

Looking from his amused face to the feather, she gave him a withering look before realizing one very important thing; she was only wearing a blanket and Loki was in her room.

Going slightly red, she pointed at him and tried to find her voice while shaking off what remained of her sleepiness.

"What are you doing?" she asked rather sharply, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

He put the feather down on her pillow and straightened up. Her legs nearly gave way at how graceful and fluid he was while doing so and her heart pounded faster in her chest as she recalled her dream. Her cheeks became scarlet red and she clutched the blanket tighter to her chest.

"You wanted to go hunting, did you not?" he replied as though unfazed by her situation and she slowly nodded which made him smile. "Well, I decided now was the perfect time of day to start out so we can cover more ground."

Seeing his point and that the sun had already risen, she glanced around for her breeches. "Sorry, I didn't have a good night," she apologised as she headed for the wash basin and picked her clothes up she would be wearing along the way from where she'd tossed them last night.

He nodded when she looked at him and Vör only just noticed his eyes were slightly darker from where she was standing.

"It is fine. I'll wait outside for you," he remarked rather quickly, even for Loki, and ducked out of the room.

Realising that Loki had just been running a feather over her foot, nose, ear and lips, Vör shivered and felt heat spread through her at the thought of how it would feel running down her belly and over her breasts. She squeaked and hit her forehead with her palm. "Bad! No! Vör you can't think like that! Snap out of it!"

That dream really was messing with her head.

* * *

><p>Loki had been staring at her when he'd traced the feather down over her nose and she'd pushed it away. He'd managed to contain his snicker of amusement but his eyes were studying her closely. Why he suddenly felt the need to know every little detail about her, Loki did not know but he was amazed that she did not have suitors lining up to court her.<p>

His eyes moved to her lips and he moved the feather to ghost down over them. Unlike Sigyn, hers were full and looked softer than a rose petal. Very kissable and tempting he noted.

When she rolled away from him and spoke, Loki froze. While he had been into her room numerous times in the past to wake her, she had never been without clothes on beneath the blankets. He threw chance to the wind. If she got mad, she got mad, he would make it up to her later his mischievousness wanted out and he was going to give into it today fully no matter who his targets were.

Leaning over he ran the feather down the shell of her ear and almost fell over when she darted out of bed. Her fingers clutched tightly to the blanket and he glanced at her from his position beside the bed, highly amused by the look she was giving him.

Loki watched her go red in the cheeks and point at him and felt his amusement rise as he realised she was embarrassed over her state of undress.

In truth, if he was not such a good liar, Vör would have been able to see his clear liking of the situation plain as day on his face but Loki had a poker face when need be and with little to no trouble, he hid that fact that he wanted to commit some rather interesting acts with his friend right now that would have outdone last night with Sigyn by great lengths. As difficult as it was.

This was Vör; his friend. Since when did he think of her like he could dive straight into bed with her? He would have frowned and cursed in that moment. His mother's meddling was going to his head.

He answered her and smiled when she nodded, remembering the other day when they had planned this. His want to get a head start was so they could get well away from the regular hunting grounds of the city's outskirts. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three would be out today with such fine weather and he did feel like being hooked into joining them.

Loki made a mental note to ask her, for the hundredth time, into telling him what was so bad in her dreams and why she thought it kept recurring. He wanted his energetic friend back and with her sleep always being disrupted he knew it was taking its toll on her.

Watching her move round, he felt all the blood in his veins rush south when his eyes caught sight of her curves beneath the blanket and saw her rather nice looking backside when she bent down to retrieve her breeches.

He had to get out of the room and fast. Seeing his opportunity, he made for the door and once on the other side, he felt like kicking himself.

Feeling like a fool for becoming aroused by the sight of his friend, Loki decided to go and retrieve what they would need for the days hunt; anything to get his mind off Vör in nothing but a blanket.

* * *

><p>Of course as usual, taking his mind off something was much harder than it seemed. Víðarr had been shifting hay in the loft of the barn and nearly dropped it onto Loki's head only he sidestepped just in time.<p>

"Sorry lad," he called out, head poking out over the railing of the loft.

Loki chuckled, holding a hand up. "Don't worry about it."

Víðarr nodded and then disappeared back into the loft as Loki moved further into the back of the barn trying to locate where Vör had left her bow last. She was normally never so careless with the weapon but when last she had used it, she had been angry and thrown it at him when he'd scared her with a snake and hadn't put it back in the house where he knew she'd kept it.

He almost tripped over it when he stepped into the tack room and clucked his tongue, crouching down to retrieve it and stopped as he inspected it closely for the first in a long time. She'd had the weapon since she'd been a girl, a gift from him on her eleventh birthday and yet as he looked at it now, he noticed there were a series of chips taken out of the wood towards the bottom of the bow and he frowned.

Why had she damaged such a magnificent piece of work? He traced a finger over the marks, there were fourteen in total. Why fourteen marks?

"Boo!" He startled and spun round as he stood up. Vor was clutching her belly and laughing hysterically as she pointed at him. "I scared you!" she cackled joyously as he stalked past her. "My mission in life is complete, I finally scared the trickster!"

"Are you quite done my little banshee?" he inquired as he stopped at the barn doors, arms folded over his chest and glancing back at her, bow slung over his shoulder.

"Banshee?" she cried in outrage.

"Yes, that is what you sound like when you laugh," he mused, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as she scowled at him, storming towards him and Loki chuckled as he teleported himself to safety when she took a swing at him. She passed right through the clone he left in his place and chuckled as she fell to the floor.

He stood over her, one eyebrow quirked in questioning as she looked up at him in defeat, still scowling before she smiled suddenly and held her hand out to him. He grinned and reached down to pull her to her feet.

As they departed they didn't even realize that they'd had an audience in the form of Víðarr who shook his head once they were out of sight and chuckled to himself. "They're as blind as Urðr," he muttered before glancing up and smiling apologetically as though the Norns themselves stood above him. "No offence meant."


	3. LAST NOTE BEFORE NEW CHAPTERS AND FICS

Hey all,

Sorry for no updates- I promise you they are being worked on and nothing has been abandoned so just hold in there if you're still hanging about waiting for updates from any of my work. With that in mind I am working on fixing Breathe up as in the last few months I have progressed greatly with my writing abilities. My homepage link is actually to direct you to the official wordpress for the story.

I today had a person wish to use my version of Sigyn for their own when they read her backstory and information on my deviantArt under Sigyn's head shot. Because of this, if anyone notes a similarity between UNCONDITIONALLY, which is to have its first chapter posted this weekend, and another fic that might pop up please do not label me a thief as the information/character/history/etc is all mine.

I posted Sigyn's head shot on dA in November, 2011.

I have spent many hours, days, weeks, months (nearly 12 to be exact) on creating not only Sigyn but the timeline which occurs in the story and surrounding stories; ie Baldur's storyline.

I have blended a mixture of myth, stories and such and such to make a very real fantasy realm which is my most prized of realms currently.

I wanted to address this because I don't like being labelled a thief of my own hard work.

Kat

PS I will be deleting these notes when updates are ready to go up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all, so here is a new chapter for It Is You. I have to say, I'm not happy with this chapter at all. It feels too much like a filler to me. I am looking for a beta for this one so if anyone is interested - let me know. Even though I'm not proud of this chapter - enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The forest that Loki and Vör had come to claim as their hunting grounds was well beyond where the regular grounds that Odin and his own used. They were close to the Álfheimr borders but had been granted the permission to be so close among the forest years ago when Loki had tried to talk their way out of iron shackles, it had been Vor however who had brokered the deal between them and the elf rangers. He was somewhat thankful that Vor was prettier than most common Aesir and he had taught her the language of the light elves for he knew it had been her beauty and eloquence of their tongue that had charmed the young ranger and his friends.

He felt like growling upon recollection of the memory. They saw the rangers every now and then when on hunts; sometimes they would even join them which grated on his nerves when he had to stand by and watch the poor attempts of the ranger captain try to talk Vor into his bed. Loki tossed one of his daggers carelessly towards the log that lay before their hiding place in a ditch that Vör had decided to settle in.

While Vör was a skilled hunter and Loki had trained her well in the arts of war, his hearing was twice that of Vör's making him her ears when it came to hunting for he could pick up the softest of sounds that Vör would normally miss.

She had reclaimed her bow from his shoulder not long after they had begun their trek into the outskirts and beyond. It was close to mid-morning by the time they had reached their hunting grounds.

Both of them were more than eager to take their minds off the night before and this morning's events.

Now she was crouched beside him, leaning on her hands over the log that he had his back against. He grinned at her obvious attempts to stretch herself out of their hiding place to try and hear anything. She had missed four opportunities already but Loki had not spoken up on the deer's location and how far they were from them.

"You truly should take Dagonet's place as the court's jester, Vor," he mused and saw her scowl at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh aren't you funny," she muttered back sourly, hitting his shoulder absentmindedly as he glanced round to smirk up at her.

His grin fell however as he watched her. Loki had watched her countless times before today and always he had just been amused by his friend's antics but today was different. He settled back into his place again and merely stared at where his dagger was embedded into the log before him; only the hilt stuck out.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She was still crouched beside him; gnawing on her lower lip and head tilted to the side ever so slightly in thought and he crossed his arms over his chest and recalled the blade to his hand from the log and absently began spinning it round with his magic.

Loki trained his eyes back onto Vor. She was too focused to even notice that he was studying her closely. Emerald eyes traced the curve of her slim nose, over those full and pouting lips, down across a very defined jaw and swept down her neck; it reminded him of a swan's as he allowed his eyes to dance over her shoulder and down to where her breasts were staining against the tunic, corset and thin coat she wore in the cool morning air.

He idly began to wonder whether she had let a man into her bed yet. Loki knew from her mother that Vor had a nice number of suitors lining up to court her. They wanted to tame the young she-wolf that was crouched beside him.

Inwardly he snorted.

They'd never succeed in taming her. Vor was too headstrong to entertain the idea of marriage. At least he hoped she was. If she were to marry then he would lose his friend to the life of a housewife.

His eyes outlined a flat stomach and slim waist before lowering to her pants where stretched tight against the strong muscles of her thighs.

He swallowed thickly as ideas of having those thighs wrapped around him in a manner like Sigyn's were last night popped into his head. He cursed aloud when his magic flattered as his thoughts deviated and the dagger he'd been holding up with magic fell into his lap, almost sticking himself in the thigh with it.

Vor glanced round at him and he quickly cleared his throat and tucked the dagger away before he got up and turned so he was crouched in a similar fashion to her.

"Everything alright?" she inquired.

He nodded and straightened his leathers out. She lifted one shoulder and then glanced ahead again, her attention off him immediately. He frowned and noticed her frowning.

Loki knew something was wrong with her; it wasn't hard to read Vor even when she was trying her hardest to hide it from him. He noticed that she was trying her hardest to not actually look at him. His pranks this morning had been harmless in his eyes; highly amusing but harmless nonetheless.

Was her dismissal of his presence caused by her nightmares?

He frowned and caught her wrist gently as she moved to pick up her bow, finally catching ear of the deer not far off to his left. He glanced at where he held her wrist and then up to her face. She wasn't looking at him.

"The nightmares you've been having. I want to know about them."

She wretched her wrist free of his grip and picked up her bow. "It's my business; I thought we agreed upon that?"

He snorted with laughter. "That was some time ago and you said then it was only a nightmare, that it would go away," he pressed, watching as she drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it. Loki was rather amused by her attempt to ignore him. "Why won't you tell me about them?"

"I'm trying to hunt," she replied casually and he frowned before snatching the arrow from her bow. She spun to face him, scowling. "Give it back."

"Answer my question," he shot back.

She huffed and made to grab another arrow from her quiver only he summoned them to the ground on his other side. The little noises of frustration from her were hilarious. "Give it back! You're gonna make me lose my chance!"

"Good, you've lost five chances in the time since we found this ditch, one more will not hurt," he growled back and watched as Vor stilled, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. He had had enough of the constant mood shifts in her each time she had nightmares. They were merely bad dreams and he was tired of not knowing what it was that plagued her so he was able to find a way to help her. Why could she not see that he only wanted to help her? "Vor, tell me."

"Why? They are just nightmares," she mumbled back and he grinned a little at the pout of defiance on her face. Loki would not admit it to her but he did enjoy her defiance towards him. It was refreshing to have a defiant and headstrong woman speaking to him over Sigyn who was always fawning over him and fussing.

"Because I'm tired of your moods," he stated. She glowered causing his grin to widen into a wicked smirk. "I am not blind, Vor, I have noticed how you become sour, distant and angry towards me whenever these nightmares occur. If I have anything to do with them I would like to know so that I might be able to help you."

"I have tried, Loki," she growled back. Silence passed between them before he heard her sigh heavily, her shoulders slumping and she moved to lean her back against the log, knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped round them. "Nothing works. No herbs, no spells, nothing and I do not want your help with it; I am not a child who cannot look after herself."

He watched her for a moment. Shifting closer to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her pull away from him and he retracted his hand; subconsciously clenching his fist tightly by his side.

Loki felt useless. He only prayed to the Norns that she did not start crying. It was strange to think back on but it occurred to him then that he had never seen Vor cry and he did not wish to make today the day he did.

"Vor, nightmares and dreams – they happen for a reason whether they are good or bad. I only wish to do what any friend would in a situation such as this and aid you. I mean not to treat you as a child."

She glanced at him with a blank expression. "You may be the silver tongue but that doesn't mean you can trick me with long speeches and grandeur," she muttered and he chuckled, nodding his head in agreement as he returned to his original place on the ground and back against the log.

"I believe you may be right, but there was no harm in sharing my thoughts," he replied, spreading his hands out in front of him, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

She shook her head and lifted herself up onto her knees, picking her bow back up and made to reach for an arrow in her quiver only to stop and huff. Loki was a little taken back when Vor suddenly stretched herself across his lap. His heart had stopped beating within his chest as he held his breath, wondering what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Vor didn't know what boldness had overcome her better judgement as she leaned across Loki's lap to retrieve an arrow from the pile that now lay on the ground. Things were becoming awkward with Loki. She didn't want them to but with her dreams constantly plaguing her mind and the possible meanings behind them meant whenever he was near her lately she didn't know how to react to what was once his playful teasing.<p>

Now she had done the most ridiculous thing possible and leaned over his lap. She didn't look at him as she reached out for an arrow.

"Need my arrows Loki," she said as though she leaned over him all the time and came within such close proximity to him. Over the years they had become more _proper_ towards one another, especially when in the village and before her parents to avoid any gossiping. It occurred regardless for Loki was a prince and she a commoner.

He hummed a reply and as she retrieved the arrow, she felt her fingers ghost across the small of her back and froze. Loki's hand flattened out as it ran across her back and then curled about her waist. She let out a small squeak of surprise when Loki tugged her down to the ground and placed a hand over her mouth without any warning.

Slightly taken back by the gesture, Vor stared with wide eyes up at her friend as he focused on something else. Then she heard it. A loud, bellowing laugh followed by more laughter.

Her heart beat faster against her ribcage.

Loki must have heard her heart because he glanced down at her after a moment and smiled wickedly. Vor felt that had she been standing at the time, her knees probably would've given out from the look. There was no denying it. Loki was attractive, beyond attractive. She had always known it but never really paid must notice. Now as she watched him, Vor felt like a fish caught in a net to him. How was she going to deal with this without completely ignoring him? Surely her slight attraction and those damn dreams would leave her in the long run, she would just have to keep her guard up when round him from here on out.


End file.
